


On The Town as Friends Or More

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Danger, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Summer Romance, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Spiderman.





	On The Town as Friends Or More

Peter Parker meets Deadpool and  
SpottedKittyCat at The Brand New The New City Gold Star Mall Opening Day. And then they Take Pictures Together in A Fourth Of July Picture Booth then they eat and talk and look around/Dance Together To Live. Music/sparks fly then The Small Group Of Friends run into Trouble when The Joker shows up With His Clowns and Tells Them To Attack Everyone and to Bring Him The Warty Guy In The Too Tight and too short shorts. And Joker walks up to Kittycat and says she looks really Familiar and then she Replys Darling it must be My Pretty Face so huns why Don't you Remember Me cutie???Clown surprise me hottie. And Peter Parker uses The Time To Change into His Costume and meanwhile Deadpool is Curious about The Flirty Exchange. And Deadpool has already killed Eight Of Joker's Minion Clowns and Spotted has Already Started To Make Out With Joker Using Tongue and Joker pulls back and says SpottedKittyCat baby it is so good to get requited with you again sexy pussycat and sweetie I can make you purr. And Dead says pretty please can I join in and then SpottedKitty Pulls Down Pool's Exercise Shorts and Plays around with his Command Dong shaking it around over. And over again and squeezing it tightly as she kisses The Joker again then Knightwing suddenly appears and Kit Suddenly pulls out of The Liplock and moves over to Nightwing and Says Honey I can think of something Black and Something Blue good looking and Knightwing replys Pretty Kitty sorry but Spots I'am Here For For The Guy With The Green Hair That You Have Been Kissing and bombshell you can tag along if you're game? and Spots says Toned and Flexible hell no since I want One On One Contact With You Prettyboy and Knightwing says blondie it's okay to but your claws back Beautiful since my pride has been wounded and The Female Werejaguar knocks Knightwing down and gets on top of Him and she says I got you slow poke rest her hands on his chest. And Knightwing doesn't make move and Camera are snapping away and then all of The Clowns are getting sleepy and stop their violence and fall asleep onto mattresses that magically appeared and DP's Cock is Out and hard so Deadpool lays down next to Knightwing and say Ahem cause lovebirds I'am still here and My Groin Can Use To Stimulation Please Anyone Home and Kitty Opens her mouth. And Deadpool Places his cock into her mouth and Knightwing is Helplessly Stuck Between The Two Naughty Friends then Suddenly Knightwing feels An Hard Erection In His Tight Spandex Pants and his cock twitches and cums alittle bit and his Manhood throbs.


End file.
